Engines of an aerial vehicle can be used to generate power to satisfy an electrical load for the aerial vehicle. When the aerial vehicle is on the ground, the engines can be set to a minimal thrust, or idle. Thrust generated during an idle setting can be based on a worst case scenario of electrical load usage for the aerial vehicle. Creating more thrust than is necessary for an idle state can cause unnecessary wear and tear on brakes of the aerial vehicle as the brakes are used to keep the aerial vehicle from moving. The brakes also are a key component of slowing the aerial vehicle down upon landing. Having high idle thrust contributes to high brake temperature which can reduce life and affect how fast a plane can take off again after landing. Running at low speeds (low thrust) with high electrical loads can cause the engines to overheat. An actual electrical load demand can move erratically and unexpectedly.
As with aerial vehicles, other vehicles, such as helicopters, automobiles, boats, submarines, and trains, can also have engines that generate power to satisfy an electrical load for users. As with aerial vehicles, the other vehicles can similarly have thrust generated during an idle setting to satisfy the electrical load. The other vehicles can similarly experience harm if they demand high electrical loads in the idle setting. An actual electrical load demand of the other vehicles can move erratically and unexpectedly.